


It's Just a Fantasy

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post NFA, Spike and Buffy act out their fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

It’s Just A Fantasy

 

 

 

Spike stared at the slip of paper in his hand.  He glanced over at his beautiful mate with a smirk.  The night before, Buffy and he had decided to exchange fantasies.  When Buffy looked up at him, Spike shivered in anticipation.  He couldn’t wait for the two of them to enact what was written on the papers they each held.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

(Spike’s Fantasy – A Little Pain With My Pleasure, Please)

 

 

 

Spike awoke to darkness.  He quickly realized that he was blindfolded, naked, and tied spread eagle to a bed.  At the moment his only working senses were sound and scent.  Spike knew the Slayer was somewhere in the room.  He could hear her heartbeat and smell her arousal.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry it took me a few days to start fulfilling your fantasy,” Buffy said softly.

 

 

 

Spike turned his head towards the sound of Buffy’s voice.  He desperately wished that she hadn’t blindfolded him.  He wanted to see her face while she performed his fantasy.

 

 

 

“I had to find something extra special to accomplish the goal that you set before me.”  Buffy’s voice sounded a bit huskier to the vampire.  “Also, I needed to read up on the subject.”

 

 

 

Spike couldn’t believe his ears.  Was that what it took to get his Slayer to research?  If he had known that some deviant sexual act would get her to hit the books he would have asked her do something nasty for him much sooner.  Of course, Buffy probably wouldn’t have been too receptive of those ideas before now.

 

 

 

The Slayer continued to speak, “We never did this before, and maybe we should have.  If at any time you wish to stop just say Darla.”

 

 

 

“Darla?”  Spike felt an eyebrow rise behind the blindfold.  A safe word was always a good idea, but why would Buffy want him to say his whore of a grandsire’s name as that word?

 

 

 

“Has she ever come up during sex before?”

 

 

 

“Good point.”  Spike nodded.  He let out a gasp when he felt the flat side of a cool knife blade against the bottom of his left foot.

 

 

 

“When we found each other again, I promised myself I would never hurt you again.”  Buffy’s voice quivered a little.  “This made your request extra hard for me, Spike.”

 

 

 

“Luv?”  Spike didn’t know what to think.  He hadn’t thought about what his fantasy request might do to Buffy’s feelings.

 

 

 

“So, I had Willow help me change the metal of this knife.”  Buffy let a finger follow the path of the blade.  She giggled when Spike twitched from the ticklish feelings she had evoked.  She grabbed his toes to hold his foot steady.

 

 

 

Spike moaned when the point of the blade slid over his foot.  He could have sworn that he felt a shallow cut and blood running down his flesh.  He felt his cock harden just a bit as he anticipated the evening of foreplay.  The moan turned to a sharp intake of breath when he felt the Slayer’s wet, warm tongue lick the stream of cool blood and the newly opened wound.  Shivers ran through his body, and his cock went from soft to stone hard in five seconds flat.  The rush of blood almost made Spike dizzy.

 

 

 

“Buffy, you can’t.  My blood will do things to you,” Spike huffed.  He was having a hard time catching his non-existent breath.

 

 

 

“Feels real, doesn’t it?”  Buffy sounded just as out of breath as he did.  “It’s not.  The blade allows you to feel everything just as if you were cut for real.  I really couldn’t hurt you again, Spike.  I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too, Buffy.”  Spike felt his heart swell at the words.  He had fought so long and hard to hear the Slayer admit to her feeling for him that every time she said them, he felt an indescribable joy.  Spike gritted his teeth when a firm, hot hand gripped his erection.

 

 

 

“Shall I continue?”

 

 

 

Spike silently nodded.  It was going to take all of his concentration not to spill his come all over his body long before Buffy was through with him.

 

 

 

“Excellent.”

 

 

 

The hand left Spike’s cock, and it gripped the foot that hadn’t been treated to the special attention.  The vampire tensed and held still when the knife tip brushed along the sole.  The combined sensation of pain and tickling was incredibly erotic.  Then, add in the sensation of a tongue laving the damaged area was almost more than Spike could handle.

 

 

 

The Slayer continued to work her way up Spike’s body, ignoring his cock and balls as she went.  Each cut felt painful and bloody while each swipe of her tongue felt soothing and healing.  Buffy gave Spike the attention that he had craved since he first dreamed about his love for her.  Attention that she had, until recently, never bestowed on him.

 

 

 

Spike twitched in anticipation when Buffy straddled his knees.  With his cock lodged between her firm soft breasts, she tongue fucked his belly button.  Then she scooted up, letting her heated pussy press against his hard-on.  Spike let out a manly squeak and bucked his hips when Buffy tweaked one of his nipples with one hand while scraping the edge of the knife against the other nipple.

 

 

 

Spike felt his testicles tighten up against his body, and he knew he would come if his girl indulged in any more play.  “For God’s sake, Slayer, I can’t take anymore,” he begged.  “Please fuck me.”

 

 

 

“Since you begged so prettily.”  Buffy dropped the knife on the bed, and she used one hand to push herself up.  With the other hand, she aligned Spike’s cock with the entrance to her pussy.  With one swift movement, she encased his shaft with her body.  Buffy braced herself against Spike’s chest while she started to ride his prick, squeezing and caressing the engorged rod with her velvety walls.

 

 

 

“Slayer!” Spike shouted.  He bucked his hips up into the heated depths that enthralled his every thought.

 

 

 

“Come for me, Spike. I want to feel you pulsate inside me.”

 

 

 

Being the Slayer’s willing slave, Spike did exactly as she commanded.  He erupted into the grasping quim that surrounded him.  After what felt like a lifetime of emptying his balls, Spike fell back against the sheets of his bed.  He was still hard, and he laid back to let Buffy continue her journey to completion.

 

 

 

Later while Spike and Buffy lay together beneath the blankets of their bed, Spike whispered his love and devotion to the Slayer even as he planned on how to make her every fantasy come true.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

(Buffy’s Fantasy – Sometimes I Need a Little Romance and a Bit of Pampering)

 

 

 

Buffy slipped inside the house after patrol with some of the younger Slayers.  What they lacked in experience, they certainly made up for with enthusiasm.  It reminded her of Sunnydale when she and Spike had taken the S.I.T.s out.  Hanging in the foyer was a big fluffy bathrobe with a note attached.  Buffy grinned as she pulled the note off to read.

 

 

 

_Buffy, luv,_

 

 

 

_To start your fantasy, please change into the bathrobe and meet me in the kitchen_

 

 

 

_Love always, Spike_

 

 

 

Without hesitation, Buffy stripped naked, and she put on the robe.  She sighed in pleasure at how soft and luxurious the fabric felt against her bare skin.  Buffy strolled into the kitchen.  She let out a breath of surprise.  The kitchen had been decorated to resemble an outside bistro café.  The lights were turned down low, and small fairy lights were strung around the room’s ceiling.  The table was covered with a red-checkered table cloth, and lit candles were firmly set into glass bottles.  A menu board lay between the silverware of both place settings.

 

 

 

“Have a seat, pet.”

 

 

 

Buffy turned to find that Spike managed to sneak up behind her.  She licked her lips when she saw him.  He was dressed in his usual black jeans, but instead of dark t-shirt, he wore a blue half buttoned dress shirt that matched his eyes.  Buffy kept her eyes on the vampire while she slid into the seat that he had indicated to her.

 

 

 

Buffy looked down at the menu board.  Her stomach growled when she read the foods listed there.

 

 

 

“Somebody’s hungry.”  Spike chuckled.   He sauntered over to kiss her on the cheek.  “Now, what’s your poison drink wise?”

 

 

 

Buffy looked back down at the board.  There were several choices.  “Oh, the double vanilla and cinnamon Venti Jalav sounds good.”

 

 

 

“Coming right up, pet.  While I’m getting your drink, you decide on your food.”

 

 

 

As Spike went about getting her drink, Buffy studied the menu.  There were three courses; the salad, the main course, and the dessert.  The salad choices were either a simple Caesar salad or a more complex Orange Berry with raspberry vinaigrette.   Buffy knew that would be a hard choice for her because they both sounded delicious.  The main course was a choice between a grilled croissant vegetable sandwich and a spicy barbeque chicken Panini sandwich both served with a pasta salad.  Dessert was a selection of several different gourmet cheesecakes.  Buffy sighed in anticipation.  She’d have to work out extra hard the next day to burn the excess calories, but she planned on tasting each and every one of the cheesecakes.

 

 

 

“Here you go, luv.”  Spike placed a glass of flavored coffee in front of the Slayer.  “Have you decided on your meal?”  He looked at her expectantly.

 

 

 

Buffy took a sip of her coffee to give herself a moment to decide.  She still had no idea which salad she wanted.  Both sounded delightful.  After savoring her drink, she decided.  “I’ll take the Orange Berry Salad, please.”  She looked up at Spike with a smile.

 

 

 

Spike gave a little bow.  He went to the fridge where he picked up two plates.  He placed one in front of Buffy, and then he seated himself across from her with the other plate in front of him.  He waited until Buffy took a bite before he started to eat.  He didn’t have to eat, but there were many times that he joined the Slayer for dinner.  It was an enjoyable time when they could just talk about what had happened during the day.

 

 

 

Buffy sighed in pleasure.  The salad was just as delightful as she had imagined.  It had just the right combination of sweet and sour.  As she ate, she listened to Spike recount his activities from the night before when he had gone out with the same group of baby Slayers as she had that night.

 

 

 

After the salads were cleared away, Buffy dug into the croissant sandwich and pasta salad.  She decided to leave the spicier selection for Spike.  She was sure that he had planned it that way.  The main course was punctuated with sighs of pleasure over the excellent food.

 

 

 

Buffy sat back in her chair.  She felt positively stuffed until Spike appeared beside her with a sampler plate of cheesecake.  He placed it in front of her.  Buffy reached for the fork again, but she was stopped by Spike.  She watched as the vampire pulled his chair around to her side of the table.  He picked up the fork, and he started to feed her.

 

 

 

Buffy closed her eyes to allow herself the opportunity to savor each bite.  Before she knew it the plate in front of her was empty, and Spike was watching her with a slight smile.

 

 

 

“I love watching you eat, pet.”  Spike brushed the side of Buffy’s mouth with a napkin.  “I always worry you’re going to waste away to nothing when you don’t eat enough to keep a bird happy.”

 

 

 

“Can’t do that.”  Buffy cupped Spike’s cheek.  “I’ve got too much to live for.”  She leaned in to cover his lips with her own.

 

 

 

Spike licked and nibbled at Buffy’s mouth.  He could smell her arousal growing, but he wasn’t done pampering his girl by a long shot.  Finally, Spike pulled away.  He grabbed Buffy’s hand, and he tugged her to her feet.  Spike led the Slayer upstairs to their bedroom where he had the master bath ready for her.

 

 

 

Buffy watched as Spike undressed.  Her eyes followed his fingers while he unbuttoned his shirt.  After he shrugged the garment off, his hands fell to the button on his pants.  Buffy rubbed her thighs together when the vampire slowly opened his pants.  It took him only a matter of seconds for him to lose his pants.  He stood in front of her gloriously and unashamedly naked.

 

 

 

“Someone is over dressed,” Spike said softly.  “Off with the robe, pet.  Join me in the tub.”  He turned to go into the bathroom without waiting for Buffy to disrobe.

 

 

 

Buffy quickly lost the bathrobe, and she followed Spike into the bathroom.  Again the lights were down low with fairy lights adorning the ceiling.  The tub was full of warm fragrant water.  The surface was covered in bubbles and rose petals.  Lit candles that matched the petals in color sat around the room.  Spike was already in the tub, and he motioned for her to join him.

 

 

 

Buffy sat on the side of the tub.  She grabbed a petal out of the water, and she brought it to her nose.  The scent was heavenly.  Then, she swung her feet around into the water.  Once in the water she settled with her back to Spike’s front.  She sighed when he started to rub her shoulders.

 

 

 

Spike leaned Buffy’s head to the side, and he placed openmouthed kisses up and down her pulse point.  He slid his hands down her chest to cup her breasts.

 

 

 

Buffy let out a huge yawn.  “This is perfect, Spike.  Thank you.  Make sure I don’t fall asleep in the tub.”  She closed her eyes while she let herself be caressed and fondled by her vampire.

 

 

 

“No worries there.”  Spike chuckled against the soft skin of Buffy’s neck.  “I still have plenty of ways to pamper you, my beloved.”  He knew that the Slayer was tired, but he had plans for her.

 

 

 

Buffy continued to let Spike pamper her the rest of the night and well into the morning.  It was noon before she emerged from their bedroom, feeling more relaxed and loved than she had in many, many years.  She decided that Spike and she needed to do more fantasy nights.  It certainly made life fun.

 


End file.
